


Double Beaus

by Reioka



Series: Girl Next Door [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was seven and didn’t know who the stranger at his door was. She looked familiar, but she didn’t have glasses on and she wasn’t wearing jeans and a t-shirt like she usually did. Someone had made her wear a blouse that didn’t hide her shape and shorts that were too short and shoes that had heels. He shut the door in her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Beaus

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I jump between calling people Ivan and Dad and Grandpa Jim and just Jim. I'm trying to make those different points of view show how the person views the other characters. Stiles and Scott call Jim "Grandpa Jim," because that's what he said they could call him, so they do. Gloria Anderson is always called Mrs. Anderson because EVERYONE calls her Mrs. Anderson except for Addie and Jim (who will still sometimes jokingly call her 'Mrs. Anderson' and she'll playfully reply 'Mr. Anderson' because they're an adorable old couple).  
> Also Claudia's feels punched me in the face and I just had to include them!

Double Beau

 

Stiles was seven and didn’t know who the stranger at his door was. She looked familiar, but she didn’t have glasses on and she wasn’t wearing jeans and a t-shirt like she usually did. Someone had made her wear a blouse that didn’t hide her shape and shorts that were too short and shoes that had _heels._ He shut the door in her face.

 

“Stiles!” Addie knocked again. “Okay, I know it looks super bad, but I didn’t have time to change without getting you to school late, so could you please just open the door so we can go pick up Scott?”

 

Stiles opened the door and peered up at her, frowning. “Who did that to you?”

 

She took a deep breath, let it out through her nose. “Laura Hale said I would get more boys to notice me if I dressed up and wore make-up. I know I look stupid, but we’re just going to have to bear with it today until I can get home and change.” She paused, then added in a mumble, “Hopefully before Grandma sees me and drops dead in shock.”

 

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked her up and down, pursing his lips, then turned and grabbed his backpack. “Okay.” He locked the door and put his key in his backpack. “…You look really pretty without your glasses,” he offered, taking her hand. “Not that you look bad when you _are_ wearing them, but…”

 

“Thanks, Sawyer.” Addie reached up to touch her face but quickly thought better of it. She didn’t want to mess up her make-up after all the work Laura did trying to make her look passable.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Stiles let out a wounded bellow when he saw Addie waiting outside the school for them, shoulders hunched as she smiled awkwardly at one of the boys standing near her. “This is worse than when those meanies were picking on her!”

 

Scott frowned thoughtfully. “She said she wanted to get boys, though, right? At least it’s working.”

 

“I haven’t seen her this scared since we decided to jump off the roof.”

 

“ _You_ decided to jump off the roof and dragged me with you,” the smaller boy muttered petulantly as they trudged over to her. Still, he glared up at all the other boys and pointedly slipped his hand into Addie’s. “Hi, Addie.”

 

“ _Finn, Sawyer, hiiiii!_ ” she squealed, wild-eyed. She gripped their hands tightly. “Are you ready to go because _I’m_ certainly ready to go!”

 

One of the boys leaned toward her and purred, “I have a car. I could give you guys a ride.”

 

“We’ll walk,” Stiles told him firmly, and tugged on her hand. “Come on, Addie.”

 

“Oh, well—bye!” Addie exclaimed helplessly as the boys tugged her away. She couldn’t say she wasn’t relieved without it being a total lie, though.

 

Once they were halfway home and the boys had stopped following them, Addie scooped them up into a hug and spun them around in a circle. “Thanks for the save, guys!”

 

Stiles and Scott giggled and hugged her back, screeching when her fingers danced over their sides. “Don’t tickle, Addie!”

 

“But I’m a tickle monster!” she pouted, but set them back down anyway. “Come on. Let’s get home so I can change.”

 

“I like that shirt on you,” Scott told her shyly, taking her hand again.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, then grudgingly admitted, “And your nail polish looks really good with those shoes.”

 

“Thanks, guys. I think I’ll stick with jeans and sneakers, though.” She smiled one of her private, just-for-them smiles. “I got so cold today, you wouldn’t believe it. And I fell down the stairs because of these stupid heels!”

 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked in concern.

 

“Did you fly down or did you hit every stair on the way to the floor?” Stiles asked, because he was more realistic and of course she was okay because she was _walking them home._

 

She grimaced. “I flew down the stairs and landed on top of a freshman. At least, I think I fell on him? He may have been trying to catch me and wasn’t prepared for how heavy I was, I don’t know. He was nice,” she added thoughtfully.

 

Scott looked up at her. “Was he one of the guys hangin’ around when you came to pick us up?”

 

“Nah, I think he was too embarrassed after what happened and is too afraid to talk to me. That’s okay, though. I mean, what would I even say? ‘Sorry I smashed my boobs into your face when I tripped down the stairs?’”

 

Stiles squawked. “You smashed your boobs into his face?!”

 

“It’s not like I could _aim!_ ” Addie wailed, and flushed all the way down her neck and probably to her chest.

 

“Addie, I don’t think you’re ever going to get a boyfriend with that kind of attitude. _Try_ to aim next time!” Stiles exclaimed, scowling at her. “It’s like you’re not even trying!”

 

“ _You_ aim to land on someone the next time you fall down the stairs,” she hissed, glaring at him. “I swear to frog.”

 

Stiles and Scott raised their free hands into triumphant fists. “All hail the hypno toad!”

 

“Where do you even get these things you little weirdoes? Actually don’t answer that.” Addie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Maybe the reason I can’t find a boy I like is because I’m too used to weirdoes and when people are normal I don’t know how to react.”

 

“Heeey!” Scott exclaimed, frowning at her.

 

Stiles didn’t argue because, c’mon, it was true.

 

Addie grimaced as they turned onto their street and saw her grandparents sitting on the porch. “Imminent grounding in three, two, one—”

 

Mrs. Anderson shrieked like she was being murdered. “ _Madeline Bea Wilson, **what are you wearing?!**_ ”

 

“My funeral, apparently,” she muttered, walking up the steps and leading the boys over to the bench by her grandfather. The boys sat down and began swinging their feet.

 

“You get inside this instant and change!” Mrs. Anderson grabbed her by the ear and dragged her into the house.

 

“OW! Grandma! I was just going to do that I swear if I’d been able to change without making the boys late to school this morning I would have GRANDMA LET GO OF MY EAR!”

 

Scott looked up at Grandpa Jim and blinked. “What’s the ‘B’ stand for?”

 

Grandpa Jim raised an eyebrow. “What B?”

 

“Madeline B. Wilson,” Stiles explained, standing up and hopping around a few times. His mom was super tired recently and it was better to get his jitters out before he got home.

 

“Oh, that’s not a letter. It’s the name—B-E-A.”

 

Scott frowned. “Why would her parents do that? That’s almost as bad as Grzegorz.”

 

“You promised you wouldn’t say it out loud!” Stiles shouted, flailing in betrayal.

 

The other boy tilted his head. “Why did you teach me how to pronounce it then?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “If my family’s ever abducted by aliens and you need to tell our names to the government! They won’t know me just by _Stiles!_ ”

 

Grandpa Jim laughed. “The truth is, her parents thought that Bea would be better. They originally fought over whether her name would be Madeline or Beatrice, and her dad finally won. He said Beatrice could be her middle name, but they decided that Madeline Beatrice Wilson was too cruel.”

 

The two boys frowned in thought, then nodded. Madeline Beatrice Wilson was almost worse than Grzegorz.

 

“Now go over to the Stilinskis’, do your homework, and _no dessert for a week!_ ” Mrs. Anderson scolded, shoving Addie back out of the house. She was still wearing the blouse, but now she had a jacket over it, and she’d changed into jeans. She still wore the heeled sandals, though.

 

Stiles frowned at them. “Why are you still wearin’ those?”

 

“Grandma says they’ll give me poise. Also a broken neck,” Addie replied, wobbling down the steps carefully, then turned and held her arms out to swing them both down the stairs. “But mostly poise.”

 

“What’s poise? Is that anything like poison? Why would she want you to have that?” Scott asked, skipping along beside her.

 

“We’ll look it up in the dictionary after we have a snack,” she said miserably. “No whipped cream on _my_ fruit salad.”

 

“Mom put in cherries for you, though,” Stiles told her, hoping that would help alleviate some of the pain of her torture. No dessert for a week just for wearing shorts!

 

.-.-.-.

 

“Do you think Addie would go out with _me?_ ” Scott mused, licking the lid of his pudding cup.

 

Stiles pulled out his crackers and cheese. “You’re less than half her age. Why _would_ she date you?”

 

The other boy shrugged. “I don’t know. She’s always looking at couples and sighing. I feel bad for her.”

 

 “At least she’s not tripping down the stairs anymore.” Stiles hummed, then perked up. “But hey, if we add our ages together, we’re only _two years_ younger than her!”

 

Scott wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

 

“Think outside the box, Scott,” the other boy sighed, rolling his eyes. “She likes people who are innovative.”

 

“And _that’s_ innovative,” Scott said skeptically. He knew that word, though, because they’d looked it up with Addie a couple of weeks ago. This idea didn’t _sound_ like the definition they’d read.

 

“Why not? Besides, this way, she won’t have to choose between us. You know she hates doing that,” Stiles reminded him smugly.

 

It was true, though, they both remembered suddenly. Addie became visibly distressed when she had to make a decision that gave one of them a position over the other. Perhaps asking her to go out with both of them would be better for her, too, so she didn’t have to choose.

 

Stiles took another bite of his crackers. “Let’s ask her after school.”

 

“Do you think she’ll say yes?” Scott looked at his pudding as if it would help with the doubt suddenly filling him.

 

Stiles paused, then shrugged. “If she says no, then it’s okay, because she’ll still be our friend, right?”

 

Scott hummed. “I guess so. I mean, she still likes Laura Hale, and Laura got her grounded.”

 

Stiles wrinkled his nose. “I think that’s more because Grandpa Jim owes the Hales something. He always gets quiet when Laura’s around.”

 

They paused, remembering the last time Laura had come out of the Andersons’ house after studying with her and Grandpa Jim had cut himself off mid-sentence.

 

“…It could just be because he was telling us how he lost his legs. I mean, that’s kinda personal. You don’t just go sharing that willy-nilly,” Scott pointed out.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled, dipping his cheese and crackers into his friend’s pudding before he could be stopped.

 

Scott wailed. “Stiles, that’s so gross! It’s _cheese_ and _chocolate!_ ”

 

Stiles continued to cheerfully eat. It tasted weird, but it also tasted like victory.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Boys didn’t follow Addie around like baby ducks anymore. One or two would maybe try to chat with her while they were waiting for their little brothers or sisters to come out of school, but for the most part, they left her alone.

 

That could have something to do with a boy coming to pick her up for a date and Stiles’s dad and Grandpa Jim sitting on the porch and oiling up their guns. Stiles and Scott had been allowed to join them, sans guns, but had made up for it by giving him their most judgy looks. The boy hadn’t asked for a second date. Addie was upset for all of an hour before she admitted that he was kind of a jerk to the wait staff at the restaurant and she didn’t like that.

 

Sties and Scott beamed up at her when they met her outside. “Addie, will you go out with us?”

 

Addie blinked at them. “…Both of you?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“…At the same time?”

 

“Don’t worry. We know you won’t be cheating on us,” Scott assured her. “Our moms have been telling us we should share more.”

 

“…I’m not sure if they meant dates?” she said helplessly. “But… I mean, you guys are so young—”

 

“But seven and seven is fourteen, and that’s only _two_ years younger than _you!_ ” Stiles argued.

 

Addie stared at them, then sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but _you’re_ both seven, so we’re going to have to ask your parents.”

 

“They’ll say yes,” Stiles replied confidently. “They like you.”

 

.-.-.-.

 

“Mom, can Scott and me date Addie?” Stiles shouted, bursting into the house.

 

Claudia jumped and turned, startled, then raised an eyebrow. “Does Addie _want_ to date you?”

 

The boy scoffed. “Of course she does! Scott and me are made of awesome!”

 

“Scott and I,” she corrected with a small sigh. “And yes, you are. What did Addie say about dating you two?”

 

“That we had to ask you and my mom first,” Scott answered shyly.

 

Claudia looked at Addie and sighed again. Addie just threw her hands up, mouth falling open as if to say _‘I have no idea where they get these ideas!’_

 

“…Where would you even go on a date?” Claudia asked, looking back at the boys. “Boys usually pay for the first date, you know.”

 

Scott frowned, but Stiles snorted as if it was a stupid question. “We’ll go on a picnic date to the park!”

 

Scott perked up. “The one by my house with the swings!”

 

She sighed smiled a little. “Well… you’ll have to ask your mother, Scott, but I don’t have a problem with it.”

 

Addie laughed because she didn’t know what else to do.

 

.-.-.-.

 

“You have allowed your children to ruin me and I will never forgive you,” Addie declared, picking at her sandwich.

 

Claudia, Melissa, and Ivan turned toward her in alarm.

 

The teenager continued, “How am I supposed to find anyone acceptable _now?_ I’m going to compare any other first date I have with this one and they’ll always be lacking. I mean, how is anyone going to top having a picnic lunch with all of the people I care about? _They’re not going to._ ” She moaned and covered her face. “They can even take me to expensive restaurants and pay for everything and it _won’t be as good as this date._ ”

 

“…Ivan took me to a seafood restaurant and didn’t know I was allergic,” Claudia giggled, covering her mouth. “I swelled up like a balloon. He was so embarrassed.”

 

Ivan groaned loudly and with feeling. “Please don’t tell this story again.”

 

Claudia laughed harder. “I started reacting just walking through the door! He had to call the paramedics!”

 

“You’re telling the story again,” he sighed, and thought about drowning himself in his cup of lemonade.

 

Melissa started laughing too. “I remember that! You came into the emergency room I was interning in and I couldn’t even recognize you until Ivan told the doctors your name!”

 

Ivan looked at Addie and said, “I was surprised she took me up on the second date.”

 

“Why _did_ she?” Addie asked, eyes wide.

 

He shrugged. “Search me.”

 

“Because you looked so cute when you were answering the doctors,” Claudia cooed, patting his cheek. “You were so embarrassed! It was so adorable I just _couldn’t_ say no! And you looked like you actually felt really bad, so I wanted to give you the chance to make it up to me.”

 

Addie turned and looked up at her grandparents on and next to the bench. “What was your first date with Grandpa Jim like, Grandma?”

 

“It was a little awkward. Apparently hospitals don’t like it when you bring your beau alcohol while they’re recovering from having their legs blown off,” Mrs. Anderson replied, shrugging.

 

Addie gasped. “ _Grandma._ ”

 

Jim laughed. “We met in the hospital when Gloria was going to see a friend with pneumonia. I accidentally hit her with my wheelchair when I was on the run from the nurses.”

 

“He could roll himself back then,” Mrs. Anderson added, eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

“I hope you said ‘excuse me,’” Melissa teased, smiling.

 

“I said she should get on my lap and I’d wheel us to the hospital chapel,” Jim answered, grinning. “She had to struggle not to slap me. I’m surprised she didn’t.”

 

Mrs. Anderson sniffed. “It was very rude of you.”

 

“You shot back that you didn’t date men shorter than you.” Jim smirked. “ _That_ was very rude of you.”

 

“You told me that you were taller than me when you still had feet. I think we both handled the situation quite cleverly.”

 

Addie sighed, frowning. “And when my children ask what my first date ever was like, I have to tell them it was perfect and nothing ever compared to it.” She stood up, dusting the seat of her pants off, then called out, “Do you guys want a push?”

 

Stiles and Scott looked up from their swinging contest and grinned. “Yeah!”

 

“Okay, but then you guys have to push me!” she teased, jogging over to the swing set.

 

“I’ll push you higher than Stiles will!” Scott answered immediately.

 

Stiles gasped in affront. “Nuh uh!”

 

Claudia smiled and leaned back in the grass, looking up at the clouds. “It’s going to be over within a week.”

 

Melissa lay down beside her. “Addie will let them down easy, though.”

 

“If she even gets the chance before Stiles and Scott decide that she should date someone her own age,” Mrs. Anderson added, laughing.

 

Claudia’s smile faded a little. “I want to be here when she goes on her first real date. I want to be here when _Stiles_ goes on his first date.” She took Ivan’s hand and squeezed it when she heard him make a noise of distress. “I want to be at their graduations and weddings and every single birthday. I want to see baby showers and grandchildren and I want to babysit while they all go out on dates with their spouses.”

 

“You will,” Melissa told her, her voice cracking a little. “Claudia, you’re not dead yet. You’re not _dying._ The chemo’s going really well!”

 

Claudia’s smile was watery. “I know. I just want this stupid cancer to go away.”

 

Ivan pulled her into a tight hug. “It will. You’ll go into remission and get all those things.”

 

Claudia looked at Mr. and Mrs. Anderson over his shoulder. They didn’t say anything, but Mrs. Anderson was holding her husband’s hand with white knuckles, staring over at the swings resolutely. Jim met her eyes, held them for a moment, then looked away, reaching down to rub his thigh as if it were sore, even though it really only did before it rained.

 

She wished she’d had her legs blown off rather than have her body eat away at itself.

 

“Mom! Mom, look!”

 

Claudia turned and felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw Stiles leaping from his swing at peak height. “ _Oh my God._ ”

 

Addie let out a shriek and dove to catch him. “You’re taking years off my life, Stiles!”

 

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes as he got up and dusted the dirt from his pants. “Don’t be silly, Addie.”

 

“Catch me too!” Scott called, grinning.

 

Addie grunted as she caught him and quickly set him down. “Please stop jumping from the swings.”

 

Scott hugged her before running to the slide, Stiles following after.

 

Addie scowled. “Hey, I thought you guys were going to push me!”

 

“I wanna go down the slide first!” Scott called. “Get going and we’ll come push you then!”

 

Claudia took a deep breath, then fell back onto the grass again. “I could do without having to see _that_ again, though.”

 

Ivan took a deep breath, looked down at the plastic cup he’d crushed in his hand, then groaned and turned to dig through the picnic basket for napkins.

 

Melissa and Claudia began to giggle. “Have an accident, Ivan?”

 

“Leave me alone,” he sighed, wiping his hands and then dabbing hopelessly at his pants.

 

.-.-.-.

 

_Later, Stiles and Scott gently let Addie down, saying that it had been fun, but they weren’t working out, though they’d still like to be friends. Addie had left and sounded like she’d shed a few tears. A few years down the road, they realized she had been laughing at the absurdity of the entire situation._

_Later, Addie gave up on dating in high school and instead threw herself into studying and writing. She took on a college course for creative writing on Tuesdays, and Stiles and Scott missed her, but she always looked so happy coming home from class that they didn’t mind. She took them out bowling or to the park to make up for being gone that day._

_Later, Stiles and Scott watched Addie put her make-up on; it looked difficult with all the different layers and colors. Scott looked away when she put in her contacts, but Stiles watched with morbid fascination. She asked them to pick out shoes and hair accessories for her—though she didn’t say what for._

_And later, Stiles and Scott watched as Addie put on a pretty pink formal dress, slipped into the green-sequined heels Scott had picked out, and clipped the two Batman barrettes Stiles had gotten her into her hair before she was escorted to Prom by Laura Hale._

**Author's Note:**

> Addie isn't gay, I think. I imagined Laura having so many requests for dates to Prom that she just declined them all and brought Addie as her date instead because she knew, left to her own devices, that Addie wouldn't go, and she wanted to share a fun school event with her before she left for college. Laura is about two years older than Addie, and Addie is one year older than Derek (but she hasn't really interacted with Derek, since she never goes to the Hale house). Laura and Addie still go to the same self-defense class on Saturdays, but Laura also comes over on Thursdays to help Addie with Chemistry and get help for her own English homework (she's terrible at finding symbolism and Addie just seems to snatch symbols out of thin air). They're just really good friends at this point, but I get the feeling that Addie COULD come to love Laura like a girlfriend, but at this point, it probably won't happen because Laura leaves for college and then doesn't come back after the fire.  
> And just fyi Addie totally rocked those green-sequined shoes and Batman barrettes at Prom. All of the other girls wished they cared as little as she did what they looked like and those were actually super cute shoes.


End file.
